Simeon
Phase 2 |gold = 4,000 / 12,000 |exp = 800 / 1,200 |jp = 400 / 800 |item = Phase 1 Shadow Soulstone (L) (100%) Physical Belt (30%) Mental Belt (30%) Phase 2 Vendetta Coat (100%) |voice = Chris Hackney }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. He is the leader of the Obsidians and orchestrated the murder of Geoffrey Azelhart. He appears as the main antagonist and final boss of Primrose's story. Profile Appearance Simeon has long silver hair in a braid and wears a coat and black cape. The mark of the crow is on his neck, which he conceals with a cravat. Personality Simeon is incredibly sadistic and enjoys using other humans as his playthings, claiming to derive pleasure from watching their lives fall apart. He adores theater for this reason, and went as far as to refurbish the castle of his former kingdom into a massive amphitheater. Story 126 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, the Ventus Dynasty, a kingdom in Everhold in the Highlands, fell into civil war after the death of Ventus the Third's son. The younger brother, son of the queen, battled for the throne with his older half-brother, the bastard son of the king's mistress. Simeon, the younger brother, emerged victorious, but he would later go missing that same year. It is implied that Simeon received the blessing of no aging from Lyblac, or is long-living through some other means. Simeon would meet Mattias 11 years later (115 years prior to Octopath Traveler) and together they established the Obsidians, of which Simeon became the leader. 11 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Simeon was employed as a gardener for the Azelhart family in Noblecourt, where he met Primrose. Primrose grew attached to Simeon, often wishing to spend time with him and listen to his poems. A year later, alongside his men Albus and Rufus, Simeon murders Geoffrey Azelhart for possessing knowledge about the Gate of Finis. Ten years later, he returns to Noblecourt in order to meet Primrose and deliver the truth to her. Following Albus's death at the hands of Primrose and her comrades, Simeon appears in the room after Revello walks out. He stabs Primrose, revealing his role in her father's death as "the head of the crow" before leaving her to die. Simeon returns to Everhold and prepares a play that is a mockery of Primrose's life down to the last detail, as an attempt to distract her from exacting her vengeance. When she confronts him on the balcony, he pressures her further and attempts to convince her that vengeance would not make her father proud. Primrose overcomes his words and exacts her revenge. Simeon, in his mad quest for drama, sees this as a perfect end to his story and welcomes Primrose's dagger into his heart. Phase 1 During the first phase of his boss battle, Simeon will fight alongside two marionettes. If Simeon is defeated before the marionettes, the boss battle will end. Simeon will begin battle with 3 shields, but will increase them by 2 after recovering from a break, for a total of 7 shields. He occasionally will not act during his turn. Attacks *'Dramatic Build:' Dark elemental damage to a single target. *'Rondo of Stillness:' Dark elemental damage to a single target. Chance to inflict silence. *'Serenade to the Darkness:' Charges for 1 turn. Dark elemental damage to entire party. When a marionette drops below 50% health, Simeon will activate an aura that powers up its moves and increases its actions per turn to 2. This effect can be applied to both marionettes and cannot be removed. Dancer Marionette 19,785 HP. Shield 4 *'Lion Death:' Grants physical atk. up to a single enemy for 3 turns. *'Funeral Dance:' Grants physical def. up to a single enemy for 3 turns. *'Sickening Ode:' Deals dark damage to entire party. *'Strangle:' Used when powered up. Physical attack, single target. Restores health by damage *'Lose Control:' Used when powered up. Physical attack, targets random allies. Father Marionette 24,483 HP. Shield 5 *'Sweep:' Physical attack, targets entire party. *'Slice:' Physical attack, single target. *Armor Crush: Used when powered up. Physical attack, single target. Chance to inflict unconsciousness. *'Crazed Strike:' Used when powered up. Physical attack, single target. Phase 2 Simeon will fight alone during the second phase of his boss battle. At 50% health, he will increase his actions per turn to 3. He will begin battle with 6 shields, but will increase them by 2 after recovering from a break, for a total of 10 shields. He will also change weaknesses after recovering from a break, in the pattern shown above. Simeon will begin with all but one weakness locked. After each break, he will unlock another weakness, with Dark (the only weakness present in all sets of weaknesses) being the last weakness to unlock. During the latter half of the battle, Simeon will use Future Denied, which conceals the party's turn order for the rest of battle. Simeon's actions will still be visible, and the amount of actions each party member receives is unaffected. Simeon is able to inflict silence on the entire party. It is recommended to bring an Apothecary and equip at least one party member with an Articulate Stone. *'Silence Comes:' Dark elemental damage to a single target. Chance to inflict silence. *'Hushed Melody:' Dark elemental damage to entire party. *'Act of Impulse:' Physical attack, single target. *'Boiling Blood:' Grants Simeon physical atk. and elemental atk. up for 4 turns. *'Shredded Fortunes:' Inflicts physical def. and elemental def. down on the entire party for 4 turns. *'Master of Silence:' Charges for 1 turn. Inflicts silence on entire party. This move is also used each time Simeon recovers from a break, with no charge. Quotes Gallery Simeonchair.gif|Simeon during Phase 1. DancerMarionette.gif|The Dancer Marionette. FatherMarionette.gif|The Father Marionette. Simeonalter.gif|Simeon as he appears in the Gate of Finis. Simeonconcept1.jpeg|Concept art of Simeon during Phase 1. Simeonconcept2.jpeg|Concept art of Simeon during Phase 2. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. Etymology Simeon is derived from the Hebrew name Shim'on, the second son of Jacob and Leah. Trivia *Simeon is one of only two bosses in game to have more than one separate battle, the other being Galdera, the final boss, making Simeon very unique in that sense. However, the fight with Simeon is mandatory to complete a character's chapter, and you fight him with your selected party in both battles. *With his battle spanning two phases, Simeon has the highest amount of HP out of all of the Chapter 4 bosses. *The battle with Simeon during his first phase can be considered a parallel to the fight with Helgenish from earlier during Primrose's story as both bosses are seen sitting in chairs with other enemies backing them up. *Information regarding Simeon's identity is present only in the official Japanese guidebook. It is difficult to draw the conclusion that he is immortal based on game events alone. *Despite his attempt at her life, it is implied that Simeon had feelings for Primrose, as his play ends with him convincing her to give up revenge and live together with him. When defeated, he claims that the depths of Primrose's heart are more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Primrose's Path Characters